Love Songs
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: Kikiyo and Inuyasha are together and his bestfriend of 17 years is sick of it find out what happens nxt! R&R plz


Sakura Tasha: okay i got a good idea for a story and well i thought i'd try and upload it so here goes!

Taro: we don't own nothing!

A raven haired sighed annoyedly she looked over at her bestfriend. Long white hair molten gold eyes cute dog ears(which only she could touch),black wifebeater,and saggy jeans perfect. the whole scene was perfect really expect the girl on Inuyashas lap his CHEATING girlfriend. honestly she didn't see why he stayed with her. Their other bestfriends sat smirking and waiting. Glaring at kinky-hoe (inuyasha has no idea they call her that) and smiling at Kagome. The chesnut haired girl to her left gave her a huge smile that made it up to her maroon eyes. She was wearing a pink babydoll top and some dark jeans. She frowned and smacked the black haired boy beside her.

"lech!"

his eyes twinkled with happiness. Dark blue wifebeater and saggy jeans yup that was Mirkou the Lech of the group. Before them sat a shinning stage it was old and worn the years of use having worn it down. Kagome gulped this was it the night she'd let him know but what if he says no and doesn't wanna be friends anymore. That would kill her she couldn't lose him he was her bestfriend since diapers.She stood and turned to run. 3 hands grabbed her and yanked her back down. She glared at all of them and sat pouting. Their other best friend the red haired Shippo took the stage again his bushy tail swinging back and forth excitedly. Kagome gulped she wouldn't have come if Inuyasha hadn't made her.

flashback

She answered the door seeing only Inuyasha.

"hey lets go."

"oh umm i'm not going i'm uh.."

he grabbed her arm.

"come on Kags."

She managed to get free and tried to run back into the house. Her jumped before with a grin.

"and just where the hell are you going?"

He asked picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"damn hanyou."

They made their friends brust out laughing when they appeared. Kagome with her chin on her hand her elbow resting against Inuyasha's back. Him whistling whistle while you work and smirking.

"Kikiyo can you ride with Sango i'm gonna havta take her she'll run if we don't."

Inuyasha's red pride and joy sat on the side of the road waiting to be cranked up. His bike had been a gift from Kagome. Kikiyo pouted but nodded.

end flashback

'Maybe i can make it out now before-'

"Next up Kagome!"

And she found herself pushed up on stage by all her friends.

'fine i can do this where's the kickass girl i know!'

SHe smirked (Living around Inuyasha for so long who wouldn't pick up his traits.) Kikiyo glared at her mouthing run bitch run. She laughed and grabbed the mic.

"this is a song i'm sure you all know well."

She winked at her friends and stuck out her tounge at kikiyo.  
the music started up and kikiyo gasped angerily.

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend! (her eyes locked with Inuyashas)  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one (she gave a cute smile)  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend Inuyashas eyes widened.

'it's about me?'

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend (she nodded swaying her hips to the beat)

[Verse 1  
You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about ya all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now (Kikiyo glared)  
And that's what everyone's talking about! (her friends all nodded)

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Break  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger (Kagome danced along with the beat and made faces at the right words)

Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking?

[Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend No Way No Way Hey Hey...

SHe stopped looking dead at Inuyasha again. It was silent for a sec then a loud applause. Shippo came back out and put an arm around her shoulders for support. He took the mic.

" WEll how about a response?"

Inuyasha stood knocking Kikiyo off his lap. And moved to the stage slowly. Kagome tried to back up run anything but Shippo held her there. Kikiyo watched shocked and worriedly. He took a long look at her then whispered in Shippos ear who nodded.

"the reponse is a song."

Kagome moved to sit down.

"but he's gonna need some help from our lovely friend Kagome."

Shippo hugged her for a sec then whispered to Inuyasha.

"don't mess this up."

Kagome stood mic in hand scared out of her wits. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"i'm sorry" he said into the mic looking at kikiyo.

They both looked shellshocked Kagome with hope kikiyo with anger.  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile that caused her to relax a little.

" this song isn't well known yet but hope you all like it."

Hate that i love you flashed across the screen as the words came on but she didn't need them this was her fav song.She looked up at Inuyasha who smirked at her shocked look.he whispered.

"sing with me?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha"yeah yeah"

Kagome" as much as i love you as much as i need you and i can't stand you must everything you do make me wanna smile can i not like you for awhile?

Inuyasha: "no"  
but you won't let me you upset me girl and then you kiss my lips all the sudden i forget that i was upset Can't remember what you did

Kagome: but i hate it.  
you know exactly what to do so that i can't stay mad at you for too long thats wrong."

they moved closer together staring into each others eyes never looking away circling around dancing along with the beat. Kikiyo frowned anger burning in her.

Inuyasha: but i hate it.  
you know exactly how to touch.

(kagome put a hand on his chest and looked up at him.)

so that i don't wanna fuss..and fight no more said i despise that i adore you

Kagome: and i hate how much i love you boy (inuyasha:yeah)  
i can't stand how much i need you (inuyasha: i need you)  
and i hate how much i love you boy(inuyasha: oh whoa..)

Inuyasha starts to walk away but kagome grabs his hand and pulls him back.

Kagome: but i just can't let you go and i hate that i love you so (inuyasha: ohhhh...)

Inuyasha: you completely know the power that you have the only one makes me laugh

Kagome: said it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that i...love you beyond the reason why and it just ain't right!

Inuyasha: and i hate how much i love you girl (kagome goes teary eyed)  
i can't stand how much i need you (kagome: yeah)  
and i hate how much i love you girl

Kagome turns to leave but he pulls her into his arms one arm around her waist the other holding the mic. She looks up into his eyes again.

Inuyasha: but i just can't let you go but i hate that i love you so.

Both: one of these days maybe your magic won't affect me and your kiss won't make me weak but no one in this world knows me the way you no me so you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Inuyasha: yeahhhh...ohhh...

Kagome: as much i love you (sango& rin: as much i need you)  
as much i need you(sango&rin: ohh)  
as much i love you(sango&rin:oh)  
as much i need you and i hate that i love you so and i hate how much i love you boy i can't stand how much i need you(inuyasha: can't stand how much i need you)  
and i hate how much i love you boy but i just can't let you go (inuyasha: but i just can't let you go)

their grip on each other gets tighter.

both: and i hate that i love you so

and i hate that i love you so...so.."

He pulled her closer.

"sorry kikiyo."

a scream of anger met their eyes as Inuyasha kissed Kagome with everything he had. When they pulled apart he smiled.

" i love you."

She felt a few tears fall but similed.

" i love you too."

Kikiyo jumped on stage hell bent on killing the girl in the tight black and blue lacy corset. And the jeans that hugged her curves. She grabbed her arm and both of them looked at her.

"you little bitch you can't do this he's MINE!!!"

Inuyasha moved but Kagome punched her in the face.

"no he's mine now you don't desvere him you cheating slutty BITCH!!"

Inuyasha smirked and held Kagome to his chest. Kikiyo ran out crying. He dipped her and kissed her again their friends cheered.  
the couple that belonged together was finally brought together with music.

Sakura Tasha: finished R&R plz!! 


End file.
